The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor manufacturing and, more particularly, to the tracking of a product in two or more processing lines.
A batch of semiconductor wafers (or a wafer in the batch), such as those used to form integrated circuit (IC) devices, are generally tracked during processing by a manufacturing execution system (MES). The batch may be stored within process equipment or in a separate storage facility. Processing of the batch may involve multiple process steps performed on a manufacturing line that may be scheduled and monitored by the MES. However, if a problem develops while processing the batch (or a wafer in the batch), the batch may need to undergo auxiliary processing. This may be accomplished by removing the batch from the current manufacturing line and performing the auxiliary processing on a different manufacturing line (e.g., a disposition line). However, such auxiliary processing may create tracking and scheduling issues. Similarly, moving a batch from one line that is over-capacity to another line with available capacity may also create tracking and scheduling issues.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for addressing these issues.